WordPad Rage
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: One Sunday, while Annabeth is out of the house, Percy sneaks onto her laptop to write a paper for class. He finds WordPad, an innocent-looking program to write on. But, WordPad isn't as innocent as it looks.


**A/N: I've wanted to write this one for a while. It probably won't be too long, because I'm not taking it that seriously. Oh, and it's a companion to The Future, by the way. I don't own Percy Jackson, guys.**

WordPad Rage

Percy glared menacingly at Annabeth's laptop. He had planned on using it while she was out, but he hadn't even been able to get as far as the login screen. The computer was just a black screen. There was a glowing, triangular shaped button on the keyboard, but he was sure that wasn't the button to turn the laptop on. Percy had pressed every single button at least twice, with the exception of the powerful and mighty, and yes, glowing button. It was, or had been Daedalus' laptop, after all. It probably activated some crazy…thing that would dominate the world. He rolled his eyes at the laptop, and then looked over to his Boston Terrier, who was staring back at him.

"Ahem, feel free to step in _any_ time, Marco," Percy grumbled, followed by a quiet whine from his dog. He looked back over at Marco, who was now staring at the cheeseburger that was on the coffee table. Percy sighed, "Dream on, you meatball." He pecked every key on the board once more. Again, nothing happened.

"How does she even work this thing if all it can do is be a black screen?" He shouted in frustration, and pounded his fist on the wrong place. The triangle button glowed brighter, and Percy's face went slack,

"Uh-oh."

The light dimmed back to its original brightness, and then the computer screen came on. His shoulders drooped at the fact that the threatening-looking button had been the power button the whole half hour he had been trying to get on. The login screen had been searching for earlier came up. A picture of Annabeth, with her name bordered the username and password box. He quickly drew a blank, realizing he had no idea what Annabeth's pass or user. He doubted that Annabeth would have the login information written down anywhere other than her own brain.

He tried a few ideas for the login that were floating around in his brain, but none worked. Percy figured that by the time he figured it out, the gods would've been dead. Percy clicked more options out of desperation, hoping it would show some sort of login help. Instead, it went to a second menu, which showed not only Annabeth's account, but one for him. He rolled his eyes and smiled a little sheepishly at the label of his: Seaweed Brain.

"Alright, let's give this a shot," He mumbled as he clicked on it. Luckily, a login screen didn't pop up, though a desktop did. Percy sighed in relief. Who knew a laptop could make someone so frustrated. He looked around at his desktop screen. He had a plain blue background, a recycling bin, and a few folders. Percy didn't really know how to use a computer much. When it came to technology, it was kind of off-limits, since monsters were almost always out for blood. And one of those places was the internet. Now he needed to get cracking on what he had originally come onto the laptop for. Percy had to get to work on the paper that was due tomorrow. He looked around, until he found something that sounded hopeful: WordPad.

He grinned at his handiwork, "Alright…let's get started."

Percy clicked the image for the program, and something that looked like a blank piece of paper. Before starting, he took a quick bite of his burger, gathered up his notes, and then started.

"Percy, this sounds awful!" Annabeth wailed, almost in agony.

"What? You're only on the first sentence!" He cried, throwing his hands up. It was now late at night, and he had taken care of that essay like he would a baby.

"Yeah, the sentence that has two words spelled wrong and a grammar mistake." She mumbled as she continued to glare down at the paper. Annabeth padded about the living room, reading the paper, while Percy fidgeted nervously on the sofa. While she continued to read with a very concentrated look on her face, he tried to take his mind off of the paper, he folded Marco's ears back, giving him an even stranger look.

"How can you even leave your work like this?" She lectured, "Your professor would've dropped your marks to at least a C on the very first sentence!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He mumbled, "It didn't show that I was spelling anything wrong."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows again, "Hmm…that's weir-, oh!" Her concentrated look relaxed into an evil-looking grin, "You used WordPad, didn't you?"

"Yeah," He said defensively, "What's the matter with it?"

"It's awful, that's what the matter is. Use Word Document, instead."

**A/N: Yep, that's the message of the day: Use Word Document. I was getting tired of reading stories with bad grammar and spelling. So, take that, foul beast! I don't mean to offend anyone, and I hope you all already know that. I just wrote it for fun.**

**Happy Halloween, Guys!**

**~L-P**


End file.
